Prophecy of a Snake
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: The girl you never heard of in the books! She has a secret, and this is her version of what might of happened if she existed in the books, as the best friend of Evra Von and soon Darren Shan. She is a Chameleon and a Seer. No one except for a few freaks know who her dad is, and this is where it all starts.
1. Introduction

AN: I'll probably start writing the next part to Choices, but currently I have no computer and stuck with my phone. so yeah... and I have finals, but I thought why not write a Cirque Du Freak fanfic while I'm reading the series. Here's Prophecy of a Snake, Introduction!

Hi, my name is Sam, short for Samantha. I am one of the freaks in Cirque Du Freak. I am, what people call a Chameleon, I can change certain parts of my body different colors. I joined the Circus with my father, who was part of the Circus before I was born. See, when I was 8 I did something horrible. Before that, I was being raised like a normal kid by my mother. My dad had no part in my life, until he mysteriously appeared back in our lives when that accident of mine happened. He came and my mother gave him my already packed bags and I didn't even know back then that she had packed my bags, and he took me with him to Cirque Du Freak. And from then on, I became one of them! When I was 11 years, our newest newcomer Evra Von. He and I became incredibly tight and the best of friends, partners in crime. We shared a tent and we helped out with the Little People, so much we got hammocks out of it. Then right around when we were 15, we were in a city in an old theatre performing. We watched the audience enter from the balcony since it wasn't our turn till the end. I looked at two boys about our age enter, and I started hearing humming and getting tunnel-vision and then had a flash of images and words. Did I mention I'm a seer as well? There was something about the two of them, and just said to Evra "One of those two boys will be joining our company soon, and not in a way we'd expect." And just gave him a look and he nodded understanding. Him and my father are the only ones to completely understand me. We sat there watching, and then Evra got up and got his snake for his act which was coming up soon. When the audience got up to leave and went, were they in for a surprise. Evra ran down the stairs to his position, and I hid. The snake slithered along the balcony and down a pole. Sending people running back to their seats screaming and dropping their merchandise. Some even fainted! The snake froze when light hit it. Evra stood on the stage, and called for the snake and then slithering off the stage like a snake and stood up on the floor and watched over to his snake and got him, kissing it on the nose and wrapping the snake around himself. I smiled before sliding down the pole grinning with my hair rapidly changing colors along with my eyes, and curtsied when I landed. I gave all the attention to Evra who began his act with his snake. When it ended, I petted his snake and walked away. To our van, where I changed quickly before hiding in the balcony once again, waiting for the boy who's life would begin to start changing after he saw what was about to go down between his best friend and Mr. Crepsley...

To Be Continued!


	2. Vampire's Secret

I do not own Cirque Du Freak

Here's Vampire's Secret.

I watched as Darren came on the balcony, he looked around as if he was checking to see if anyone was watching him. Well, wasn't he about to be in for a surprise. I watched as Steve walked on to the stage that we just previously performed on just recently. He looked rather nervous, then Mr. Crepsley walked on, it seemed Steve was looking for him.

I scooted over from my hiding spot to just behind and next to Darren as quietly as possible. I silently laughed as Steve almost jumped out of his skin. I thought I ought to make my presence known to Darren, and I whispered to him "Hey" He jumped, and gone pale quickly whispering about how he was looking for something and that he was definitely NOT eavesdropping on the conversation going below.

I laughed quietly and said quietly "1, you are too eavesdropping. 2, you aren't in trouble. And lastly, I'm supposed to be in bed so you aren't the only one who isn't supposed to be here. Anyways, I'm Samantha. Though everyone calls me Sam." He nodded and stuck out his hand and introduced himself "Darren" I quickly shook his hand and turned my attention back to the conversation below.

Steve was stuttering "I know who you are" He was clearly scared of Mr. Crepsley. It was clear Mr. Crepsley knew exactly what Steve meant and was just toying with him, and said "I am Larten Crepsley"

"No, I know who you really are."

"Oh? Tell me, little boy. Who am I, really?" Sneered Mr. Crepsley, I knew definitely he wasn't happy.

"Your real name is Vur Horston." Mr. Crepsley's jaw dropped in astonishment. And then Steve let the biggest bomb drop, "You're a Vampire!" There was just silence that followed, I knew Darren had no clue as his jaw dropped when Steve let loose Mr. Crepsley's secret.

Mr. Crepsley just smiled as he suspected Steve was working for someone. But when Steve revealed he wasn't working for anyone, Mr. Crepsley frowned. I knew he didn't like just about anyone knowing his little secret.

I laughed as Mr. Crepsley snarled about children once again, he complained too much about them.

But when Steve revealed that he wanted to join Mr. Crepsley in vampirism, I had to grab Darren before he fell off the balcony. I sharply whispered to Darren "Careful!" We rapidly turned our attentions to the conversation, Steve was just revealing he wanted to become a vampire assistant, my eyebrows rose and my eyes widen. I snorted when Steve said he wanted to become a vampire more than caring about his friends. I already knew Mr. Crepsley's answer just as he was testing Steve's blood. I knew it would be negative and not just because I'm a seer, I knew that Steve was evil inside. And just I thought Mr. Crepsley started coughing and shouted "You have bad blood! You are evil! I can taste the menace in your blood. You are savage." Steve shouted that it was a lie, and jumped from the stage saying he'd be back to kill Mr. Crepsley and ran out laughing like a crazy person, like a mad scientist.

Then he was gone, and I heard Mr. Crepsley say "Sam, I know you are up in that balcony! Go to bed!" He never said anything about Darren, I got up and nodded. Mr. Crepsley complained once again bout children before leaving. I waited to be sure he was completely gone and escorted Darren out without anyone spotting him.

I ran out to mine and Evra's van, jumping in the back. He looked at me and said "So did you accomplish what you had to?" I nodded and went behind my curtain to change into suitable pajamas. Shorts and a tank-top, since we had to keep our van hot, since both Evra and his snake didn't like the cold. I climbed into my hammock and looked over to Evra, and said "It's begun, we'll soon have ourselves a new tent mate." He smiled and said "I'll miss when it was just us." I smiled back and just said "Me too, let's just enjoy this alone time while we can" He nodded and turned out the lights, we were about to fall asleep and I said into the darkness "Night Ev" He replied "Night Sammi" And we succumbed to the night.

We awoke and did our daily chores and then shows. Evra did the dirty work most of the time and I just helped cook and clean. We would work on the wolf-man together, oddly it seemed out of everyone wolf-man preferred me to do most of the handling when he wasn't hypnotized, it seemed he liked me best. After all he just kind of did a wolfish smile whenever I came around and just growled at everyone else like usual.

We went through our daily routines till one day, it was a Tuesday I believe as it was our last show in the old theatre before we moved on. We got up around 9am, and I went to go check on Madam Octa and the wolf-man. But not before I had my special breakfast that would make me happy. I wasn't a morning person at all, Evra had to almost man-handle me to get me out of bed. Anyways back to what I was doing that morning, I went in to Mr. Crepsley's room and searched for the cage. Madam Octa was GONE! I picked up the note on Mr. Crepsley's coffin, I knew I shouldn't of read it because it was addressed to Mr. Crepsley. But like everyone says, I'm a teen and I have a boat load of curiosity, so of course I read the note.

Mr Crepsley,

I know who and what you are. I have taken Madam Octa and am keeping her. Do not come looking for her. Do not come back to this town. If you do, I will tell everyone that you are a vampire and you will be hunted down and killed I am not Steve. Steve knows nothing about this I will take good care of the spider.

And it was not signed, obviously no one would unless they were completely and utterly idiotic. I put the note back, Mr. Crepsley would not be happy when he woke from his slumber. I ran back upstairs and continued on like normal till there was a yell when it was nightfall. A signal that the sleeping vampire was awake and had discovered the note and missing cage. I ran down, and he just told me to go and search the place top and bottom. Which of course I did, and still no spider. He just looked at Mr. Tall, and from my point of view was having a telepathic communication. They both nodded and Mr. Crepsley just left, not to be seen for weeks.

We moved on and then one day or rather night. Mr. Crepsley walked up the drive and into camp with the one and only Darren at his side just before dawn.

I was asleep for all of that, but I knew it would happen from the images I got a few days ago. And the fact, Darren was trapped by Evra's sleepcrawling snake when Evra woke up. The snake is a great source for a burglary alarm even if she did nothing.

With that, right after they got Darren untangled from Evra's snake, Evra begun his nasty task of waking me. He had told Darren to stand back, only a few can awake me from sleep and barely be harmed. He shook my shoulder and I swung my arm hoping to smack him, which he avoided.

Did I ever tell you, that the very first few days that he begun the task of waking me he kept being hit till he learned that I always did it and just to avoid it. Anyways, getting kind of off topic yet again.

But he avoided my swing and just did a little trick that swung the hammock and made me fall out onto the ground. I got up, glared at him and got back into bed. Of course, I never learn. He shook his head and just grabbed me around the waist and fireman carried me out of the tent with me kicking and screaming.

Which never got attention besides from Darren who looked on with wide eyes. Which of course anyone who had never seen this before, would of thought Evra was kidnapping me and planning to murder me.

He set me down by the fire and next to Truska, who smirked at me. One lady, Martha, brought over my special breakfast. Today's breakfast for moi, was Cinnamon Oatmeal. I drove right into the oatmeal, and basically completely woke up. Everyone else use coffee to wake them up, for me its cinnamon. That's why it's my special breakfast. No one messes with it, and everyone else got whatever was being cooked.

I yelled out my thanks to Martha, who just shouted back "No problem honey, at least it prevents you from blowing up the camp" Darren laughed, and everyone looked at him oddly. I've done it many times before, and it was Martha who had figured the trick with the cinnamon which prevented my blow-up.

Evra referenced him and I when he explained about how we were the language nerds. We just soaked them up, and so far Evra and I were the only ones who could understand Truska. Though I'll proudly admit, I know more then Evra! Whenever we perform in a foriegn country, instead of Mr. Tall being the host. It is usually me, as I can speak almost all the languages in the world.

And with that we separated for our chores, Evra taking Darren with him. I could tell in the wind as we departed, something was about to happen. Something bad...

To Be Continued


	3. Mr Tiny & Daddy?

I do not own Cirque Du Freak

Here's Mr. Tiny & Daddy?

It was a few days later after I felt that weird feeling, of something bad in the wind. Last night, the guys brought back with them a neighbourhood kid who had been snooping around named Sam Grest, interesting almost same name as I. Well, since we shared the same name we agreed he'd be called Sam and I be Samantha.

Though Evra didn't really agree with that and just called me Sammi instead, even though before Sam came around it was basically only used in private. It was funny when Darren had stayed his first night with us and he watched us for awhile and thought we were dating. When actually we weren't though many would think so if they hadn't met my boyfriend which Darren had not, yet.

Anyways, tonight I was with Evra and Darren discussing on how Sam shouldn't join us. When we spotted them, The Little People. Evra started to frown as did I. Of course all we saw was flickering light in the distance, I just knew that it was the Little People before they came into view. We watched for a bit as they came closer. When the thirteenth, the tallest member of the group became visible. Evra and I instantly paled and got frightened. It was the retched man who decided he was the man of destiny. And I'm pretty sure, that ought to be me. He smiled at us as they all passed, I couldn't get all the malice out. I glared yet shaking with fear, paralysed. As soon as they passed and the Little People began setting up camp. Mr. Tiny went to Mr. Tall's van.

I was unfrozen as soon as he disappeared. Looked over at Evra knowing what I'd see. He was shaking all over, and even though his face could never turn white it was paler then ever. I knew he was scared out of his wits. I hugged him, and just held his hand the entire night. He at least lost some of the paleness and shaking. But like usual, he was just really edgy the entire night. We peeled potatoes for dinner, and of course Darren and I ended up doing most of the work because Darren was worried that he might cut off one of his fingers off. I knew better but didn't say anything.

We ate and washed dishes, and I just took one of his hands that I had let go during getting dinner ready and eating it then washing dishes. We walked to the tent, and then Evra just played with his snake while I sat in my hammock swinging side to side staring at the ceiling, waiting for Darren to ask the question he was dying the answer to. Then Darren spoke up and asked "Who's Mr. Tiny?" I sat up and stared at Evra waiting for him to answer. He didn't answer immediately, and then he just sighed and began explaining, "Mr. Tiny is the leader of the Little People."

"The small guys in the blue-hooded capes?" Darren asked.

"Yup. He calls them Little People. He's their boss. He doesn't come here a lot, it's been two years since I last saw him, but he gives me the creeps when he does. He's the spookiest man I've ever met." answered Evra

"He looked all right to me." Darren said.

I scoffed and spoke "Just you wait." And I shuddered, as I remembered that I thought that about Mr. Tiny, the first time I met him.

"That's what I thought the first time I saw him," Evra agreed. "But just as Sam said, wait till you've spoken to him. It's hard to explain, but every time he looks at me. I feel like he's planning to slaughter, skin, and roast me."

"He eats people?" Darren asked, freaked out.

"I don't know," Evra said "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. But you get the feeling he wants to eat you. And it's not just me being stupid; I've talked about it with other members of the Cirque and they feel the same way. Nobody likes him. Even Mr. Tall gets fidgety when Mr. Tiny's around" I nodded, agreeing with Evra. Then I just zoned out, lying back in my hammock getting pale again, thinking about Mr. Tiny who scared the crud out of me. As Evra started describing the face of one of the Little People, I started feeling sick to my stomach. As Evra spoke of Bradley, I teared up remembering him. I reached underneath me and grabbed a box of tissues for this one purpose of crying. I wiped the tears that started to fall. Evra got up and sat next to me, holding me as he continued the story only to get back up, grab his bag, hand Darren the bracelet and then put it away. By the time that they ended the story of how Evra fed the remains of Bradley to the Wolf-Man and responded with "Waste not, want not." Then they broke into hysterics. He fell off my hammock and both Darren and Evra were rolling on the floor laughing. I just shook my head at them and tossed a empty box at them.

Then Hans Hands walked in with a message for us to come to Mr. Tall's van, since Mr. Tiny wanted us. I got up and nodded. I pushed Evra out of the tent and to Mr. Tall's van and we walked in with me holding Evra's hand so he didn't freeze up again. Darren was right behind us. Mr. Tiny was sitting at Mr. Tall's desk and we stood in front not even moving to sit down. He was proposing for us to help out the Tiny People. Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsley agreed to Darren and Evra doing it. But Mr. Crepsley looked at me and then at Mr. Tiny and said "I refuse for Sam to help out this time. I am her father, and I say she isn't allowed." I let go of Evra's hand for a moment to go over and hug my father, my dad, yup. I'm Larten Crepsley's Daughter, quarter seer/quarter human/quarter vampire/quarter chameleon.

I am the Vampire's Daughter...

To Be Continued


	4. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

Incendiar Riddle


End file.
